Wings Of Friends
by Oceanlover7
Summary: what happens if different dragonets steal the book of clearsight before cricket and her friends set before the hive queen if you like ocs this is a good story for you i will try to update every week, please review I would really appreciate it
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

30 years ago

"Whirlpool" his younger sister Pufferfish called 'it"s time I challenge mother for the throne" she said with the biggest smile Whirlpool had ever seen.

"But sister your only five you don't stand a chance against mother she's in her thirties" I exclaimed as I stared at her small demeanor and small claws that weren't

even sharp. "I'll be fine brother have some faith in me" she said as she strutted down the hallway and out of sight.

I raced down the hallway and by the time I caught up to Pufferfish she had already made it to mother and challenged her. I watched as mother put her book down and she got ready to fight.

Pufferfish swung at mother but she tripped on a strand of seaweed and fell to the floor at the foot of the throne. Mother ran her claws down Pufferfish's back and turned to face her subjects in triumph. Little did mother know was that she celebrated to early and that pufferfish wasn't dead. Pufferfish slit mothers throat with a big smile and she announced to everyone "i'm the next queen bow down to me. Suddenly mother grabbed Pufferfish's wrist and said "I enchant my daughter Pufferfish to" she never got to finish as she collapsed over dead.

A day passed and at one in the afternoon Pufferfish rounded up and killed anyone with a shred of animus magic in their claws.

Whirlpool realized it would only be a matter of time before Pufferfish realized he was a animus, so the next thing he knew he was fleeing the very kingdom he called home. It was weeks until he finally landed. There in front of him was a stunning orange and black dragon with a sandwing like tail. "Hi" he said "my name is Whirlpool".

"Hi my names Venom" she said with a smile. With that Whirlpool grabbed Venom's talons and they gazed into each others eyes.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi i hope your enjoying the story so far! i'm new to writing fanfiction so any reviews would be greatly appreciated. Now on with the chapter!**

**Chapter 1:**

32 years later

"Seastar wait up your flying too fast" my best friend Flire called from behind me. "I can't slow down it's a race silly" I laughed as my small wings extended in powerful bursts. Flire fell behind into fourth place right behind one of my other best friends Sherpa while my third bestie Stinger was gaining on me. I spotted the diamond hive as I rounded the bend. "Haha i win" i chirped as i landed on the stone walkway right outside the main entrance the other three not far behind.

"What do you want to do now guys" Sherpa asked with a playful grin on her face. "Let's go to Auntie Sweeties sweet shop: Stinger suggested. "Yum i could do for some honeydrops right now or some carmel encrusted blackberries" I said rolling onto my belly. "But they don't serve silkwings" Sherpa said with a sigh as she fingered her ID band. "You will be served Sherpa, i'm the princess and anyone with me gets served" I said with a confident smile. Sherpa shone me one of her beautiful smiles, she was the prettiest of all of us.

We flew up to the sweet shop and we joined the line of hivewings. They all stared at Sherpa and Flire but any of them who i noticed saying something bad about Sherpa or Flire was silenced by a deadly glare from me or Stinger. "Next" the cashier called. She recognized me right away and pulled my group up to the front of the line. "Why are those silkwings in here" she grunted motioning to Sherpa and Flire. "Because I say so and can have your head if you don't serve them" I smiled sweetly.

She flinched away from me. "I would like three honey drops and one carmel encrusted blackberries please" I asked in my sweetest tone. "That will be 4 emeralds please" she muttered. I shoved two diamond on the table which were equivalent to 8 emeralds and i grabbed the bag of treats "keep the change" I growled as i flounced out of the store.

I handed my friends their honey drops and took a bite out of my carmel encrusted blackberry. we took our sweet time eating our treats and when we we were finished we were just as bored as before. "Wanna play hide and seek" Sherpa suggested "i'll be it". "Count to thirty i called as me, Flire and Stinger flew off in different directions.


End file.
